This invention relates to electrodeposition of water-dispersed polymers onto a cathode substrate and more particularly to cross-linking said electrodeposited polymers with bis-maleimide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,181 describes an electrocoating composition of a polymer having pendant amine groups and a bis-maleimide cross-linking agent. The electrocoating composition is electrodeposited onto a cathode substrate and heat-cured.
The present invention is directed to an electrocoating composition and process which utilizes the bis-maleimide cross-linking agent for curing a coating which has been electrodeposited onto a cathode substrate, but where the bis-maleimide cross-links with pendant mercaptan groups on the electrocoating polymer.